


Sea Born

by Astoria



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoria/pseuds/Astoria
Summary: Therese is to be the next queen, but a few weeks before her crowning she gets kidnapped by Carol 'Sea Born' Aird, a pirate seeking revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Her eyelids were heavy and her vision was hazy. Therese could smell salt and that was all she could smell and feel. Everything was salty. Oh no, her head hurt too. And her wrists were burning: she could feel rope around them. She felt nauseous, moved from side to side incessantly.

She realized with a jolt that she was on a boat. If she wasn’t hurting she would have known immediately that something was wrong: Therese Belivet did not go on boats, ever. Her position of princess and queen to be often made her need to travel long distances all over their empire but she could also delegate and send envoys when the situation allowed it. In any case, Therese avoided the sea at all cost. The sea was cruel and heartless; it took her mother and her father. Well a damned, dirty _pirate_ took them. Since that day Therese had been wary of the sea and could not imagine going in the water ever again.

It had been her uncle who told her what happened. He was crying and moaning while retelling the way the pirate ship had seen the royal ship and attacked them. Her uncle had survived: he had been the only one. No one in the crew or the royal guard or even the attachés made it. And of course her parents perished under the sharp blade of a greedy outlaw. At the time Therese was too young to access the throne so her uncle, the man who had raised her, had taken the role. Now though, Therese just turned eighteen of age and she was to be crowned in the upcoming weeks.

She _was_ to be the queen, now though, it seemed compromised. She opened her eyes with difficulty and looked around. The room was almost bare, very rustic and it smelt of fish. The smell of salt was also overpowering but that was to be expected on a ship. The floor swayed under her feet and she wondered if it was her head injury or the boat. The last thing she could remember was being asked to a meeting with the royal advisers in the common room before everything faded to black.

A kidnapping against a ransom? That was classic against a royal member, and especially against the future queen. That did not mean Therese wasn’t scared. She shook herself and tried to come out of her daze to assess the situation with a clear head. The back of her head was painful and she was certain she had been hit. She started walking, slowly, toward the door. Her feet were free but not her hands: she had to twist the door knob several times before it opened. She felt her aggressors were not very smart if they forgot to lock the door. Did they think she would not wake up?

There were stairs going up. She knew where it usually led: to the main deck. She did not go much on ships anymore but that didn’t mean she didn’t know how one was constructed. They were probably all on it, steering the ship. At that moment she realized she had no clue what to do. She had no way to escape. She was still dizzy. She did not know if they were aggressive, even if all lead to believe they were.

At a complete loss, she took a deep breath and started climbing up the stairs. What else could she do? Wait for one of them to come back? She might as well confront them. The swaying of the boat made her want to cry and she could almost hear her mother’s cries and her father’s shouts she imagined so many nights. Her uncle’s retelling of the story swirling madly in her head. Therese could feel the sea under her feet and her knees buckled a bit under her weight and the weight of her dress. She felt that her corset was tighter than usual and her breath was coming short. She touched the creaking, humid wood of the stairs with the tips of her fingers for a few seconds and kept going.

She saw something was wrong the moment she saw the deck. The situation was already terrifying enough but Therese had imagined foreign ambassadors malcontent with the way their country was dealt with.

But she saw a black flag.

She saw a group of men talking loudly and drinking.

Pirates. Pirates, they were pirates.

She was frozen, her hair and her dress flying wildly in the wind. Her heart was stuck in her throat. A woman, a pirate came toward her. Her long, wild blond hair was flowing from under the scarf on her head. Her eyes were blue and heavily coated in a dark, menacing paint.

“What’s she doin’ here? Catch her!” One of them shouted.

Therese tore her gaze from the woman and came back to reality. It was night, everything was so dark Therese could not see very far. The sea and the sky were fused together: she could not tell where one started and the other finished. It was as if they were surrounded by a big void of nothingness and at that moment it seemed more pleasant than anything those pirates could do to her.

She looked at the woman. She did not know why, except, maybe because she exuded something. She was probably the chief, the captain of this cursed embarkation. She was the one responsible for that. She was the one. And her sharp sword was reflecting the moonlight in an almost blinding way. Absently she remembered thinking the same thing about the royal crown she had to wear.

Therese stared at the nothingness and let her body fall. Before she hit the water she heard the woman scream “Wait!” but the icy, icy water had already taken her.

The sea was going to take her too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Under the pale moonlight, the pirate’s breasts seemed to shine brightly. They bobbed free when she tore off aggressively her flimsy white shirt. Therese did not know where she was anymore; she just could feel the deep and terrible shudders and shivers coursing through her body. She was just so cold and entirely soaked and she remembered the hard water hitting her body as if she was just a rag doll. She almost convulsed in a tremor and the pirate’s lips thinned, she cursed and hurried up undressing completely.

They were in what Therese supposed was her cabin, she was lying down on her bed. The pirate was naked, the only light in the room coming from the small window in the wall, making everything so surreal. Therese noticed with a jolt the pirate’s body was covered in ink. Circling her breasts, going down around her round hips, up her neck… She was otherworldly. Therese tried to sit up but she got dizzy and fell back down. She nearly cried in frustration and in pain and in fear of all that.

The pirate tugged weakly at the hem of her dress. Therese looked at her for a moment and understood she wanted her to undress too. The pirate seemed to sense her hesitation and turned around swiftly. Now, she could see her back tattoos which were magnificent, a real work of art depicting a boat and a siren, waves crashing and colorful flowers abound. The flowers’ petals were curved on her lower back, emphasizing sinfully her already round buttocks as if they were the work of art. Therese was looking at her and was taking too long to move at all, she didn’t know if she even could: her articulations hurt so badly and she was numb all over. The pirate turned around tentatively and her blue eyes, covered in black, were impossibly tender.

“Please take off your dress or you’ll catch your death.” She was completely naked and she didn’t seem to be embarrassed in the slightest. “Or was that what you wanted?”

Therese did not answer for a moment but let her eyes bore deeply into the pirate’s. “You already know the answer.”

She came closer and started unbuttoning Therese’s dress without waiting any longer. Her longs fingers were tickling her neck every time she undid a button. “Do not be daft, princess.” The last word was spat like a curse word and Therese understood her grievance immediately.

“Do you want money?” Her teeth were chattering and the words came out chopped and stuttered.

It was the wrong thing to say because she started tearing Therese’s clothes with so much more force than before. Therese regretted putting that frown on that smooth face.  “Undress. Now.”

“Why?”

“I need you alive.”

Therese wondered why she needed her if it wasn’t for money. Her dress was stuck to her body and she gasped when the stuck cloth tugged on sensitive parts. The pirate suddenly grabbed a dagger under the pillow and Therese recoiled as fear overtook her: maybe she had changed her mind and she thought Therese would be more valuable dead. But the pirate only lowered the blade to cut off the laces of her corset, freeing her. She threw all her clothes on the side, and they fell with a thud, heavy with water.

Her nipples were erected and red, her stomach taunt, her skin covered in goosebumps. She tried to hide her body in a last attempt at chastity but the pirate caught her wrists in her calloused hands and put them above her head. The pirate straddled her hips and finally covered Therese’s body with hers. Therese realized how cold she had been that whole time and the pirate’s body was burning hot. Their skin stuck together and Therese could finally breathe for the first time since this all happened. Unconsciously, she brought the pirate closer to her, seeking instinctively her heated body to warm up. God, she had been so cold!

“I don’t even know your name.” Therese said suddenly, surprising even herself. But she supposed that was the right thing to ask when a stranger who may or may not want to kill you and has definitely kidnapped you by hitting you on the head is lying naked on you.

“You don’t need to know it, princess.” She answered, her warm mouth on Therese’s neck.

“What should I call you then?” She asked again, her hands tracing idly the ink on her back.

“You won’t call me. Don’t you understand you are our prisoner? You won’t stay on deck, you are going right to one of the ship’s cell so you won’t be tempted to leave again.” She said coldly, leaving Therese shocked and reeling. She tried to move again, to get away from her naked form, but the pirate was stronger and she stayed put. “I don’t want you to be sick. You’ll warm up and you’ll go.”

Therese stopped struggling and just let the pirate’s body warm her own. It was bizarre to say the least. They were both naked and stuck together, fused really, so much that Therese did not know where she started and the pirate ended. And clearly she hated Therese. But the feeling was reciprocal. Now that the shock and confusion had passed a bit, Therese started to realize what was happening to her and she regretted that the pirate was such a good swimmer and that she had caught Therese in the cruel sea. And how cruel it was! If only it had taken her like it had taken so many before her, she wouldn’t be in this terrible mess.

She tried to think about her plan of actions, because she certainly was not going to let herself be imprisoned. But her head was sluggish and she was exhausted and the pirate was so warm and her body so heavy on her. Before she knew it she was asleep and the pirate was cursing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come talk to me on tumblr! bathsshebaa.tumblr.com


End file.
